


Something I Need

by DarkEchoes



Series: Sun and the Moon [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind Character, Blindness, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico diAngelo has been living peacefully in an apartment complex for a few year. Until, one day, A man moves in across the hall from him. It's fine for a day. Then he here's his dog barking.<br/>"What the Hell? You can't own a dog in this building!"<br/>"You are an asshole."<br/>Will was never able to read his tattoo that held his soulmates first words. He had been blinded in an accident that may of been his fault. his parents don't trust him and ask him to move out, but not before buying him a service dog. What he didn't know was that he was going to be living across the hall from an insensitive prick.<br/>"What the Hell? You can't own a dog in this building!"<br/>"You are an asshole."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someone's moving in

Nico pulled out an earbud as a loud truck slowed in front of his house. He paused his music and stuck his head out the window, staring at the truck.  _Someone's moving in..._ He shrugged and plopped back onto the couch, putting his headphones back in. He sighed and shut his eyes, turning up his music to block out the sound of boxes being moved.

"Sir. Will you be alright?" One of the U-Haul employees asked. Will sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Yes. But... I seemed to have misplaced my dogs leash."

 The employee nodded, then blushed, then answered, "Yeah, um.... Here you go." He set it in Will's hand. Will smiled and thanked the man before making his way into his apartment.   
"Well, Apolla, this is our new home." He murmured, stretching his hand out to stroke her face. "Want to help me set up?" She barked and hopped away loudly. Will sighed. "Guess not. Asshole..." He muttered, then tore a box open.


	2. Barking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's trying to sleep but Apolla is keeping him up with her barking. (These chapters will hopefully be getting longer, and hopefully I'll be able to update every day, but school is starting soon, so... I can't promise anything. But I will try :3

Will groaned as he slid onto his couch and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Apolla!" Will whistled and she yipped, jumping onto his lap and pushing her head into his hand. Will smiled and stroked her ear softly. She licked his nose, throwing her paw over his shoulder. "Gods, Apolla. You hungry?" She yipped again and Will nodded, picking her up. She held onto his shoulders, licking his ear happily. Will clicked his tongue, stepping over a small box in his way. He leaned against the counter and set Apolla down, stroking her back. "Find it." He nudged her and listened to her shuffle next to the cabinets, nosing one of the doors open and dragging a bag out. She barked, pushing the bag against his foot. He chuckled softly, rubbed her head, then tore the bag open. "Get your bowl." She whined, clearly annoyed, but trotted to a box and pushed it down, pulling out her bowl. She set it by her feet and prodded his leg with her nose. He touched the edge of the bowl and carefully poured her food into it. She licked his foot gratefully and scarfed down the dry food, leading him back to the couch. He laid down, pulling her up beside him. She licked his chin, then rested her head on his arm, dozing off almost instantly. Will sighed, stroking her curly fur. She snored softly and he sighed, pressing his lips to her ear. He shut his eyes* and breathed deeply, drifting off slowly.

Nico stepped out of the shower, ruffling his hair with his towel. He stepped into a pair of black shorts and plopped onto his bed, pulling the sheets over him and turning the lamp off in one swift motion. He sighed, burying his face in his pillow. _Just sleep. It will be easy tonight. It's dark out,_ _there's a perfect amount of noise.... Just go to sleep._ He groaned in frustration, pushing his face further into the pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying to even his breathing. Finally, he felt himself slipping into sleep. Maybe he would be able to just get- " ** _BARK BARK_** _**BARK!**_ " Nico swore and jumped out of bed, pushing his hair out of his face. The barking continued and someone was shouting at the dog.  _Why is there even a dog? Dogs aren't allowed, right?_ He pulled his hair up and stepped into hall, walking a few feet to the room across from his. He pounded on the door and it opened a minute later. The dog had finally stopped barking, sitting beside the man that had opened the door.   
The man had medium length, golden hair that curtained his tanned face. He had a light dusting of freckles running across the bridge of his nose, just below his dull, blue eyes. They were... Nico couldn't think of a word for it. It was almost like his pupils were  _grey_. But that couldn't be right. Nico shook his head, then glared at the man.   
"What the Hell? You can't own a dog in this building!"  
"You are an asshole." The man stated and Nico laughed.  
"Excuse me? I'm not the  _fucking convict!_ "   
"Um... I'm not doing anything illegal."  
"Really? Because the sign out the building says dogs aren't- Will you look at me when I'm talking to you?!" Nico yelled and the man sighed, then slammed the door. Nico growled, storming back to his room and falling onto the bed, covering his head with the pillow. He sighed deeply, shutting his eyes and stumbling into a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *He is blind, but like... It feels comfortable to him so he sometimes does shut his eyes. Don't comment angrily about it, please.


	3. UPDATE: I am so sorry

Okay, this is not a chapter. I just... I'm sorry. I really wanted to get a chapter up today but I don't think I will be able to.... I'm sorry, my head is just hurting so badly right now like I can't move my head or even blink it just.... I will try to get a chapter today.... Sorry...


	4. My tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico learns that Will is blind and doesn't know what his tattoo says (for the soulmate thing).

Apolla lapped at the drool on Will's cheek, snapping him into reality. He stroked her head thankfully and sat up, setting her on the ground. "Would you get me an apple?" He asked and she prodded his foot, prancing off to the kitchen. She was back a moment later, setting the apple in his palm. He smiled and praised, taking a bite out of the fruit. "Maybe today we'll be able to-" He was interrupted by a soft rapping on the door. He sighed and stood up, following Apolla to the door. He fumbled with the lock and pulled the door open. "Yes?"  
"Hi."  
"Um... Hello?" Will spoke questioningly.  _I don't know who this person is... Have I met them already?_  
"Hey. I-I'm the guy that came by last night..." Will tightened his jaw. "I just wanted to apologize. I... I won't tell anyone about the dog." He nodded toward Apolla, who leaned against Will's leg. Will, pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"I- Heh. Okay. Wow, you... You must be getting a laugh out of this." Will's voice shook but he forced himself to laugh, chewing his thumb.   
"I'm really not. I just want to be able to get sleep at night." The man's voice strained defensively.   
"Well, I guess that's my fault."  
"No, it's your dog who was-"  
"Because I tripped over her and dropped a box on her tail." The man was silent for a moment.  
"She isn't that small... Were you just not looking-"  
"I don't look! Gods, I didn't think someone could be this oblivious... I can't look, it's pretty fucking impossible for me to look." The man's mouth opened, then snapped shut. Will could almost feel his embarrassment.   
"Oh, my god... You... You're blind. Your dog... Fuck. I'm so sorry. I- I'll leave you alone." The man left the hall in a flash and Will shrugged, shutting and locking the door again. Apolla whined, pawing his thigh.  
"I know, Apolla. I'll apologize later, but we have things to do today. Let me get your vest." He murmured and dug through a box, then slipped her service dog vest over her head. "We got a big day ahead of us. Hope your up for the work." She yipped happily as he clipped her leash on. He pat her head, then followed her out the room and out the building.

Nico groaned angrily, holding the hair out of his face. He sighed and flopped back onto his bed, covering his face. Of course it was a fucking guide dog. God, why couldn't he do anything right? He pushed himself off the bed and walked to his bathroom, turning his shower on.  _A shower can't hurt anything..._ Nico thought as he stepped out of his shorts and into the shower. He sighed as the hot water soaked his hair and dripped down his back. He opened an eye slightly, glancing at the tattoo that wrapped around right hip bone. Nico read it for the first time in a year and his heart thudded in his chest. The messy handwriting spelled out four words.  _You are an asshole.... Fuck._ Nico rested his head on the shower's tile, nails digging into his palms by his sides.  _Of course my soulmate is the guy I was a fucking douche to...._ He squeezed his eyes shut.  _And he can't even read his tattoo...._

Will sat on his couch, petting Apolla's tail gingerly. She whimpered, nuzzling his shoulder. "Oh, I know. I'm so sorry." He clicked his tongue at her and she yipped back, licking his nose. He giggled and pushed her softly, frowning as she froze. "What? Apolla, why are you staring at me? I can feel your eyes burning through my head." She put her paw on his shoulder and he sighed. "I'll go talk to him." He muttered and she jumped up, trotting to the door. He stepped through the cleared path and through his door, knocking on the door across from his room.  
"Who is it?" The man called and Will sighed.  
"Me. The guy you yelled at." It was quiet for a moment.  
"I'll be right there. Let me just- Wait, you're blind, right?"  
"Yes!" Will growled and he heard shuffling on the other side of the door, then it opened.   
"Hey. Sorry about earlier..."  
"No, I should be sorry. I- Are you... Are you naked?" The man was quiet.  
"How did... No!" Will reached out, running his fingers down the man's bare chest, then squeezing his thigh.   
"Yes you are. Anyway, I came over to apologize for earlier- and now, I guess." He smiled and the man made a strange, throaty sound.  
"You... But you're blind."  
"I am. Oh my Gods, I can echo-locate. You know what that means?"   
"Yeah, um... I thought only bats used that."  
"Well, I use it because I miss being able to see.] and I can almost see things when I do it." Will shrugged and the man sighed.   
"Obviously. Sorry, I... I'm stupid. You... How long have you been blind?"  
"Like 4 or 5 years."  
"Does that... Have you read...." Will shrugged.  
"The last time I read it was 4 or 5 years ago... Why?" The man was silent. "Wait, are we... Read you tattoo." The man sighed.   
"It says, 'you are an asshole'." Will blinked, then grabbed the man's shoulder.   
"Read mine."  
"Yours... Where is it?" Will turned and lifted his shirt, revealing a bright tattoo that covered his lower back. "Yours says, 'What the Hell? You can't own a dog in this building!'" Will nodded and turned back to the man general direction. "I... I'm Nico, by the way."  
"Will." Will responded, then reached forward. He touched the side of Nico's face, then went to kiss him. He missed, his lips barely grazing the other man's. Nico laughed slightly, redirecting Will face and pressing their lips together. He pulled away a moment later, his fingers touching the back of Will's neck.  
"I... Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." Will breathed, waiting until the door shut to touch his lips softly, his cheeks turning rosy pink. Apolla yipped, nudging Will with her foot. "I... Yeah..." He sighed, stumbling back into his apartment and collapsing onto the couch, Apolla falling on top of him. He covered his grin with a pillow, suddenly wishing he could see- for real.   
"Apolla... Thank you... For making me go over there." Apolla snorted, almost as if saying 'yeah, I know.'. He sighed, shutting his eyes. "Gods, I... I never thought this would actually happen..." Apolla licked his neck, then started snoring. Will shook his head, but shut his eyes and began dozing off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is probably really shitty, but I just... I'll just say my body would hurt less if I were in a tub full of boiling water. 
> 
> Also THIS IS RELATIVELY IMPORTANT. School is starting tomorrow *sob* so I probably will not update often. I plan on putting chapters up every Wednesday and Saturday/Sunday but I may put extra chapters up if I get time. Thanks for reading, and commenting. I try to respond to every comment, but sometimes I don't want to look throaugh them or anything so if you have a question you would like answere, start it with like an ! so I will know, or send it to my tumblr, http://stuckshadowhuntingtheunderworld.tumblr.com/ .


	5. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico talk about stuff.

Nico pushed off his headphones as a dog sniffed at his door. He sighed and stood up, sliding to the door. ( _Nico: Yes, I am an adult. I can still slid around my apartment in socks._ ) He opened it and greeted. He bent down and rubbed Apolla's head, cooing at her softly. Will chuckled softly, dropping Apolla's leash.   
"I think Apolla likes you."   
"Really? Thank you." Will sighed, running his fingers along the back of the couch. "Oh! Sorry. Please, make yourself at home." Will nodded and Apolla jumped to his side, helping him around the table and onto the couch. She hopped onto the cushion beside and Nico opened his mouth to object. Apolla stared at him and he sighed. She huffed and laid down, resting her head on Will's thigh. His hand instinctively buried itself in her curly fur. Nico's cheeks flushed slightly and he stared at his feet.   
"So... How was your day?" Will asked, his brow furrowed awkwardly.  
"Okay, I guess... I still don't have a job, though..." Will nodded, chewing his thumb thoughtfully. "How was yours?"  
"All I've done is walked Apolla... Gods, I seriously need to unpack." Nico opened his mouth but shut it quickly, swallowing his words.   
"Yeah... Hey, your dog... Is she named after Apollo?" Will raised his eyebrows and nodded.  
"Yes, actually. Most people don't realize."  
"Well... You just say gods all the time and... I actually know some about Greek Mythology." Will scowled. "Sorry... Did I say something?"  
"I just hate it when people call it mythology. It... I mean, I don't call it Christian Mythology."   
"I don't... Oh. _Oh!_ I'm so sorry, I didn't know that you... Believed that."  _Fuck._ _He is actually going to hate me now. Wow, I'm just shit at everything._ Nico bit his lip. Will sighed, shaking his head.  
"No, it's fine. I... I don't necessarily believe it, I just think that if there was a god, it would be those ones." Nico nodded.  
"That... That actually makes a lot of sense." Will nodded, then they both sighed and sat in silence for a moment. "Did you... Did you come over for any reason?"  
"Oh, yes actually. You remember... What happened last night?" Will asked and Nico nodded, rubbing his neck awkwardly when he saw Will's curious, milky eyes.  
"Yes." He whispered and Will sighed.  
"I... What does your tattoo look like?"   
"Like... A tattoo?" Nico spoke, his voice light with a confused tone.  
"No. What does the ink look like."  
"The handwriting is messy. The ink is... I-It was black but it's kind of.... Gold and glowy?"   
'What about mine?" Will flashed the edge of it to Nico.  
"Same." Will sighed, sounding almost relieved. "Does that mean something?" Nico asked, feeling slightly hurt. What if it meant they weren't actually soulmates. What if Will was relieved because he didn't like Nico?   
"Yeah, it... They do that when you do actually meet..." Nico pursed his lips. Did that mean Will actually did like him? "Eventually they fade. Most people leave it alone, but I've always wanted to get another one. Kind of a symbol to... Represent them." Nico smiled slightly. "I should probably unpack, though... I should probably sleep in a bed...." Nico's stomach flipped.  
"You-You could sleep here." He stammered and Will looked up, his unfocused eyes successfully finding Nico's face.   
"If that's alright with you, I would love to." Nico's heart leapt. Will didn't hate him after all!   
"Yes, it's fine. I'll uh... I can sleep on the couch. It's no-"  
"No, you don't have to do that. I guess if you want to..."  
"No... Yeah, um... I'll go find another pillow." Nico ran from the room and Will tapped Apolla's nose.   
"Do you think he's acting strange?" Apolla gurgled and licked his hand. Will nodded. "I thought so... What if he doesn't like me?" Apolla snorted. Nico walked back into the room, clutching a pillow to his chest.   
"I uh... I apologize if I... Invade your space? I just..."  
"It's fine. Apolla... She might jump on the bed. She usually sleeps on me." Will stood up, snapping for Apolla to follow. She sighed and hopped down, pressing herself against his leg. She helped him to the bed? My room is kind of a mess..." Will nodded, unfocused eyes gazing at the floor sadly. Nico bit his lip and took Will's hand gingerly, gasping slightly as an electric current ran through his body.   
"Are you okay?" Will tilted his head slightly, his hand shaking slightly.  
"Yes, I just... Haven't had human contact in so long... Sorry, that... That sounded bad." Will laughed softly. "Sorry. Are you okay with sleeping on the edge? I-I can't sleep if I'm not pressed against something..."  
"You could just... I mean, I have to do that, too... I'll try though." Nico bit his lip.  
"No. No, you can have the wall. I... It's fine." Will furrowed his brow doubtfully, but sat on the bed and laid against the wall. Nico laid down beside him, tilting awkwardly so he didn't lean against him. He pulled the blanket over them and sighed, waiting for a few minutes before turning over. He saw Will's eyes still open and stared at them for a second. "Are you still up?" Will nodded, blinking self-consciously. "Okay... Apolla's kind of staring at me...." Will laughed slightly, then nodded.  
"Yeah, I... I think she trusts you..." Will murmured, then touched Nico's side softly. "You don't have to sleep that far away. I mean, we are soulmates... Unless you want to, I mean." Nico glanced at Apolla as he scooted towards Will. She nodded slightly and rested her head on her paws. Nico smiled.   
"I think Apolla just nodded."  
"She approves." Will laughed and Nico tilted his head, pressing his forehead against Will's. Will sighed contently, his hand slipping further down Nico's side. Nico stiffened and Will immediately pulled his hand away. "Sorry, I thought-" Nico cut Will off with a quick peck to the lips.  
"I-I do, I just... Don't want to do that right now..." Will nodded, pursing his lips awkwardly.   
"Yeah, I don't... I don't know why i thought you would. We barely know each other..."  
"It's not that. I just don't have the... Later. I-I want to later." Nico flushed a deep red and Will sighed.  
"I... Okay. Yeah..."  
"You can still... I mean, can we still...." Will nodded, wrapping his arm around Nico as Nico pressed his face against Will's chest.   
"Goodnight..." Nico muttered, his voice muffled by Will's shirt.   
"Goodnight." Will kissed his head hesitantly. "Goodnight." He told Apolla, though she was already snoring loudly. Will smiled, his fingers tightening around Nico's tank top. Nico buried his face into Will's shirt, whimpering slightly, already asleep. Will sighed and shut his eyes, listening to the soft thump of Nico's heart. 


	6. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico share their scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a few days early, but you guys have been great and I haven't had difficult homework (though I have been very exhausted) but it is only the first week of school.

*a few days later*

"Nico? Are you okay?" Will asked as he tapped the bathroom door softly.  
"Yes? Why wouldn't I be?"  
"You've been in there for a while..." Will fretted. Nico sighed on the other side of the door.   
"I know. I-I'm sorry. I'll be out in a second." Nico mumbled. There was a soft rustle and the door creaked open. Nico smiled wearily at Apolla. "Sorry, i was just... Sorry."   
"It's fine. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Will murmured, hesitantly reaching out to touch Nico's shoulder. Nico took Will's hand and held it in his, kissing it softly. Will smiled and followed as Nico lead him to his bedroom. He helped Will to the bed, laying down beside him. Nico rested his head on Will's chest, his eyes slipping shut as Will slowly drew shapes on his arm.   
"Will?" Nico murmured and Will hummed softly. "I... I should show- I mean... Tell you something." Will nodded and sat up, moving his hand in case he had to feel something. Nico sighed, pulling his shirt off slowly.  
"Uh... What are you..." Nico took Will's hand and put them on his chest, below his nipple where a long pink scar resided. Will's eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip. "I... I don't know... What am I feeling?"  
Nico bit his lip, his heartbeat speeding up even more. "S-scars." Nico stammered and Will's expression darkened. "Not- I didn't try to kill myself. Well... I don't have scars from that anyway..." Will continued to glower. Nico shook his head and continued. "I... Had surgery a month or so ago..." Will nodded, moving his thumb slowly across the scar.  
"Why did you have surgery? Was it when you tried to...?"  
"No! No, I mean... I didn't try to, I just thought about it. I almost did but... Some of my friends stopped me." Will sighed, sounding relieved. "It was actually from.... Top surgery. I-I don't know what it's technically called, but...." Will squinted slightly, cocking his head.   
"I don't understand..."  
"Top surgery... For- To get rid of boobs..." Nico's voice quavered and his teeth dug into his lip. Will stared for a moment, then nodded slightly.  
"Okay." Nico's stomach flipped.   
"I... Really? Y-You aren't mad?"  
"Why would I be. I haven't even known you for a month. I wouldn't have been able to talk to you about it."  
"I mean... I hadn't told you for a while and like... Would you still want to have sex with me?"   
"I mean, I would like to. Can you? Don't you usually have to wait a while?"  
"Yes. I-I got bottom surgery a few years ago..." Will nodded.   
"I still do want to." He stated, mater-of-factly. Nico smiled slightly, leading Will's hand down his stomach. "Now?" Will asked and Nico bit his lip.  
"Yes." He whispered, and Will pulled him down.

Nico rested his head against Will's chest. Both of their hearts were still hammering and they were both panting.  
"I... You should move in?" Nico breathed and Will laughed slightly.  
"Consider it donw. First thing tomorrow." Nico smiled and kissed Will's chest, shutting his eyes.   
"I... Goodnight."  
"Goodnight..." Will sighed, falling asleep instantly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, and I had planned for it to be longer. I was initially going to put smut in this chapter, but I decided against it for some of you who don't want to read that. I will still be writing it though, it will just be in it's own chapter which I will have posted soon after this.


	7. Scars pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted pat from the last chapter

_"I still do want to." He stated, mater-of-factly. Nico smiled slightly, leading Will's hand down his stomach. "Now?" Will asked and Nico bit his lip._  
_"Yes." He whispered, and Will pulled him down._

Will rested his hand on Nico's bare stomach, chewing his lower lip. "Can... Can I touch you? Is that okay?" He asked and Nico nodded.  
"Yes?"  
"I just... I can't see you, so I want to..."  
" _Oh!_ Right, sorry. Yeah, you can." Will smiled, trailing his hand down Nico's torso. Nico bit down on his lip. " _Will!"_ Nico giggled, grabbing Will's hands. Will sat back, pulling his hands to his chest.  
"I'm sorry. I thought..."  
"No, you can. I-I'm just ticklish..." Will smiled, pressing his palm against Nico's chest.   
"I'll try to be gentler. Or, I guess..." Will leaned toward Nico, nibbling his earlobe. "Rougher." He breathed and Nico flushed. Will felt his heart start to hammer and smirked. "You sure you want to do this?" Will asked and Nico nodded, to embarrassed to speak. His hair brushed Will's face and Will smiled.  
"How do you want to do this." Nico grabbed Will's shoulders and pushed him onto his back against the headrest. Will wrapped his hand around the back of Nico's neck, pulling their faces together. Nico moaned, steadying himself against Will's chest. He pulled back, fumbling with the button on Will's jeans, then slipping them off.   
"Will!" Nico gasped, covering his mouth.  
"Um... What?" Will asked, his head tilting slightly.  
"You... You're huge." He breathed and Will smiled. "Should we use protection?"   
"Uh... N- Wait, can you get pregnant?"   
"Hmm. No, I don't think so. Do you have any diseases?"  
"Can't. I've never done this before."  
"Me neither." They sat in silence for a moment. "Do you still want to?"  
"Nico." Will stroked Nico's cheek. "Of course I do." Nico smiled and Will moved his hand to the waistband of Nico's sweats. Nico stiffened as Will started to take them off. "Nico? This... This is okay, right?"   
"Yeah... It's just that no one has seen me like this..." Will laughed quietly.  
"Nico, I don't see."   
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! It slipped my mind-"  
"It's fine, Nico. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable." Nico kicked off his pants, sitting on Will's thighs. "Do you um... Have lube?"   
"No..." Nico muttered and Will sighed. "Do we need any?"  
"I... I mean we can't really go out to get any.... It doesn't really benefit me but I can run out and get some."   
"It's fine. I don't need any..." Will nodded, shifting on the pillows. Nico moved up Will's body, pecking his lips.   
"Are you sure?" Nico glanced at Will's member and bit his lip.   
"Yes..." He kissed Will again. "D-do I just..." Will nodded, stroking Nico's cheek. Nico sighed deeply, straddling Will's hips. He shut his eyes as Will's member nudged his entrance. He bit his lip and started to sit down on it, wincing.  
"Nico? Are you okay?" Nico nodded.  
"Y-Yes." Nico's voice shook. He sucked in a deep breath and went all the way down. He shook, bending down and resting his head on Will's chest.  
"Nico."   
"I-I'm fine. I... Just wait. Please." Will pursed his lips, then rested a hand on Nico's lower back. Nico sighed, squeezing the bed sheets and sitting back up. He breathed through his teeth as he moved his hips slightly.   
"Nico... Are you... Are you bleeding." Nico pursed his lip.  
"I think... Yes..." Will started to sit up and Nico hissed. "Don't... I'm fine." Will stared for a moment, then nodded.  
"Okay. But you can stop whenever you want."   
"I know. You're getting harder." Nico grimaced and Will kissed his cheek.   
"Sorry, I can't help it... You're just so... Amazing." Nico scoffed, shifting his weight back to his legs.   
"God, you sound so ridiculous. I think I'm ready know..." Will nodded awkwardly and Nico sighed, moving his hips. He let out a shuddering breath, continuing with the motions. He sped up as he started to adjust, smiling as Will let out breathy moans.   
"Gods... Nico." He touched Nico's cheek gently. "I... Fuck." His hips jerked slightly as he came. Nico let out a shaky breath and slid off his member, laying beside him. He snuggled against Wills side. 

 _Nico rested his head against Will's chest. Both of their hearts were still hammering and they were both panting._  
_"I... You should move in?" Nico breathed and Will laughed slightly._  
_"Consider it done. First thing tomorrow." Nico smiled and kissed Will's chest, shutting his eyes._  
_"I... Goodnight."_  
_"Goodnight..." Will sighed, falling asleep instantly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this "chapter" is definitely... Sloppy? Yeah... I mean... Sorry, but I wasn't very happy with... Writing this. But you guys have been so great and I figured some of you might want this... But thanks for reading


	8. New schedule

So, as you probably know, I had planned to update Wednesday and Saturday. Buuut, the classes seem a lot lighter and most of my teachers are pretty light about homework, so I will probably be able to update more!   
I will still be updating on Wednesday's and Saturdays/Sunday's, but I should be able to update on Monday's and possibly Friday's.


	9. Moving

"Nico?" Will murmured, shaking Nico softly. Nico opened his eyes slightly, glancing up at Will. "I'm going to move my stuff in today."  
"Oh. Here, I'll-" Nico started to get up and Will grabbed his arm.   
"No. You don't need to help me, I have people coming." Nico pursed his lips.  
"But I want to." He pulled his arm out of Will's grasp and stood up.   
"Ni-" Will froze as Nico squeezed his eyes shut, falling back onto the bed. "Nico... Are you okay?"  
"Yep." Nico spoke quietly, his voice tight. "I... I think I'll stay here." Will bit his lip, then leaned down and kissed Nico's forehead.  
"I... I'm sorry... I'll be back soon." Nico grunted, pulling the blanket over his head and trying to go back to sleep.

Nico's eyes fluttered open as the bed dipped down beside him. Will smiled slightly, his unfocused eyes staring directly at Nico's face.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I guess. Can you carry me to the bath?" Will bit his lip.  
"I-I don't know..."  
"Apolla can guide you." Will nodded.  
"Apolla! Come here." He whistled and she jumped onto the bed, making Nico wince. She licked his face then hopped onto the floor. Will lifted Nico carefully, following Apolla to the bathroom. He turned the water and Nico watched it fill, telling Will when to stop. Will helped Nico into the tub, biting his lip as Nico sank down slowly, wincing more.   
"I... I'm okay now..." Will nodded slightly and Nico glanced around the room. "Apolla i't here.... She hasn't really been with you that much."  
"Yes, well... She trusts you and she knows I..."  
"You what?" Will shook his head.  
"Nothing. I... I'll tell you later, I guess... Do you think you'll be able to make it to the living room to meet my friends?" Nico pursed his lips.  
"I... Yeah, I should be able to. Are any of them..."  
"Like me? No. I mean, one of them is lactose intolerant... One of them got burned when he was a kid..." Will shrugged.  
"Do they have names?" Nico asked, the smirk he wore carrying through his voice.  
"Oh, yes. Frank and Leo. There's also Piper." Nico sat up quickly, grimacing.  
"Frank. Is he the lactose one?" Will nodded. "Yeah, I-I actually know him. He's married to my sister, Hazel."   
"Oh... So you already know him? Cool. One less introduction I have to do." He chuckled, pulling Nico's fingers softly. "I'm going to go ahead and let them in... Will you be okay on your own?" Nico nodded, pushing a clump of hair out of Will's face. He leaned up carefully and pecked Will's lips. "I.... Will see you in a second." He kissed Nico's forehead, then left the room, shutting the door behind him. Nico sighed, then slipped under the water.

"So... When do we get to meet her?" Piper asked, leaning against Will's knee.  
"Oh, actually... She is a he." Piper, Frank, and Leo stared at him. "I... It's not like I can pick my soulmates gender!" Will protested and Leo jumped onto him.  
"Oh Gods, man. We don't care about that! We just want to meet him-slash-her-slash-they-slash-whatever!" Will laughed, rubbing Apolla's nose softly.   
"He's just taking a bath. He should be out soon." At that moment the door opened and they all looked up. Nico stumbled into the room, a pained expression on his face.   
"Will!" He groaned. "I don't feel any- Oh. H-Hello." Nico stammered, finally seeing the three other people in his living room.   
Frank stood up, his eyebrows raised. "Nico's your soulmate?" He asked and Will nodded, holding his hand out. Nico shuffled into the room, taking Will's hand.   
"Yes." Nico spoke almost venomously. "How are you enjoy my sister's-"  
"Nico, please. You aren't the youngest person here." Frank pleaded, glancing at Leo. Nico sighed, dropping his gaze.   
"Sorry, but I honestly don't see why this is a problem..." He muttered and Frank shook his head.  
"No. No, no. It's not a problem at all! I was just surprised that he was with someone I knew." Frank explained quickly and Nico smiled slightly.  
"I-I know, I was just messing with you..." Frank sighed and Leo and Piper laughed.   
Nico glanced at Leo, biting his lip. His hand and forearm were clearly burned, but he could have been burned somewhere else. Maybe he was-  
"Nico?" Nico ripped his gaze away from Leo's arm, looking around for who had said his name, only to find out it had actually been Leo. Leo looked down at his arm and smiled at Nico. "Yeah, I was caught in a fire... My legs got burned pretty badly, too." Leo explained, pushing his shorts down. Nico stared at his thighs, then nodded and looked away, his cheeks flushed slightly. Leo chuckled slightly and pulled them back up, watching Will patiently, glancing at Piper every once in a while. "Will, have you and Nico..."  
"No." Will answered quickly and Piper laughed.  
"You did! I knew it!"  
"Wh-What do you mean? I-" Nico stuttered, his face bright red.   
"You just have a certain... Glow about you." Piper waved her arms. "Plus you're limping. Everywhere. I didn't know Will was that big." Nico stared at his feet.   
"Piper, stop." Frank pushed her lightly. "Sorry, Will, but I've got to head out. Hazel... We're expecting." 

Nico stared at Frank. "You... You knocked up my sister?" He growled and Frank shook his head.  
"No, that's... No. I don't think that's the proper term... I mean, we've been trying."   
"Right, sorry... It's just... Wow." Nico looked down at his flat stomach and sighed.  _I kind of wish I could have a baby..._ He shook his head and sighed again. "Yeah, you better go and help her. She gets moody... Rocky road." Frank nodded and said goodbye to everyone, then rushed from the apartment. Nico sighed, resting his head on Will's.   
Leo glanced at Piper. "We should go, too. Isn't Jason getting a day off." Piper nodded and stood up, pecking Will on the cheek.   
"See you soon."   
"Bye." Leo waved as they walked out the door and Will waved until it shut behind them, then pulled Nico onto his lap.   
"You feeling better?" Nico glanced at his stomach, then back up at Will.  
"Yes, just..." He subconsciously rested a hand on his stomach Will touched it softly.   
"Are you jealous of your sister?" Will asked as Nico stared at the ceiling.   
"No. I just... I don't know. I always wanted to have a kid but... Now I can't." Will furrowed his eyebrows.   
"Why not?"  
"The surgery, Will. I can't... Conceive a child now."   
"Huh. I always thought you still could..." He shrugged slightly.   
"My doctor... I asked him and he said I couldn't have one." Nico sighed heavily. "But... I guess I could play with Hazel's kid..."  
"There's always adoption." Will reminded him and Nico shook his head.  
"I don't think it would be the same..." Will sighed in agreement and they sat in silence for a while. "I'm exhausted... I think I'm going to take a nap." Will nodded.   
"Yeah, me, too." He lifted Nico up and carried him to the room, laying him gently on the bed. He laid down beside him and let Nico get comfortable before shutting his eyes to sleep.  
"Hey, Will?"  
"Hmm?"  
"About earlier..." Will opened his eyes so Nico knew he was listening, even though he could sleep with his eyes open and Nico knew it very well.   
"What about it?"  
"You started saying something. About why Apolla doesn't leave your side." Will pursed his lips, then sat up. Nico did the same, staring at Will intently.   
"Yes, well... I-I... My accident. How I became blind." Will started. "I had my cousin over. He... He didn't like me. He thought I was our uncle's favorite. He forced me to drink... Something. I don't know. But my mom came in and saw him and she called the doctors and... Yeah. I lived- surprisingly- but I couldn't see anything. I kept running into stuff and people kept making fun of me. I-I couldn't take it any more, so I... I found my mom's pills..." He stopped, knowing Nico had heard all he needed. Nico wrapped his arms around Will, kissing him for a moment before pulling back.   
"I... I'm sorry your cousin was so horrible. Is he...?"  
"Yeah, he's been in prison for a while. It was only a month or two for trying to kill me but then he started trying to kill- Gods, Nico. So many people." Nico nodded, stroking Will's cheek comfortingly.   
"Hey, you're here now. That's all that matters." He pecked Will's lips again, then rested his head against Will's chest, listening to his heartbeat as it slowed along with his breathing. "Will?" He didn't answer. He was asleep. Nico sighed, burying his head against Will's chest. "I... I l... Goodnight." He murmured, shutting his eyes and trying to sleep.


	10. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge time jump but honestly, the rest of it would have just been the same stuff over and over again.

_*2.5 weeks later*_

 

Will laid in bed, trying to ignore the retching come from the bathroom. Apolla whined, pawing at his chest. "No, Apolla. Last time I tried to help he slammed the door on my face." Apolla glared at Will, then jumped down and went to the bathroom. Will shook his head to himself, then tried to go back to sleep. A moment later the door shut softly and the bed dipped down beside him. "Are you okay?" Will asked so suddenly that Nico flinched.   
"Oh... Um... Yes. I just..." Nico shrugged, pulling the blanket up to his shoulder.   
"Nico, I think you should go to the doctor."  
"Why? I-I'm fine, really." Will sighed, touching Nico's cheek softly.   
"Nico, you've been sick for almost a whole week. You don't even have a fever." Nico scowled, turning onto his side and staring at the wall. Will sighed, then scooted forward, enveloping Nico in his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about you." He murmured, his breath tickling Nico's ear.   
"It's fine.... I'll go tomorrow." He sighed and Will nodded, kissing Nico's head. "Goodnight."  
"It- Yeah, goodnight..." Will yawned and Nico shut his eyes, drifting off to sleep almost instantly.

Nico woke up to a wet nose pressed to his stomach. He groaned, touching Apolla's head and making her stop. "Apolla... Please, I..." She stared at him then jumped off the bed and scampered from the room. He sighed and stood up slowly, plodding to the kitchen and sitting on a bar stool.   
"Good morning." Will hummed, setting a plate in front of Nico.  
"Hmm? What is this- Why did you make me eggs?" Will shrugged.  
"I dunno... I thought you might want some..." Will muttered and Nico jumped up, hugging Will.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. God, I have been so rude." Will shrugged, sitting down beside Nico's stool. Nico sat back down, poking at the eggs. "You just never make me breakfast so I just..."  
"Oh. Right. I just thought you might need energy." Nico stared at him, chewing slowly. "For the doctors. He said you could head in whenever you wanted. Preferably earlier." Nico nodded.  
"Right, I-I forgot to... Did you make an appointment for me." Will nodded. "Thank you. I meant to but..."   
"I know. You should head out when your done eating." Nico nodded, scarfing down the eggs and pulling on a shirt. He pecked Will's lips then walked through the door and towards the bus stop. 

"Nico! Perfect timing, I just finished with my last appointment." Nico stood up as Dr. Grace stepped into the waiting room. "Follow me." He turned and went back down the hall, Nico trailing behind him.  
"What all did Will tell you?" Nico asked as he sat on the table in the corner of the room.   
"He just said you had been feeling sick. Has there been anything else?"  
"No." Nico answered immediately and Dr. Grace stared at him. "Sorry, Doct-"  
"Just call me Jason, please." Nico sighed but nodded.   
"Sorry. Jason."  
"Thank you. Now tell me the truth, has there been anything else?" Nico bit his lip. "Nico, don't lie to me. I get why you lie to Will but if you don't tell me I won't be able to help you." Jason stood in front of Nico now, his arms crossed against his chest.   
"I... I've been sick but mostly I just feel nauseous. I've been... Bleeding and my stomach's getting... Bloaty?" Jason nodded, turning to a large machine.   
"Take of your shirt." Nico sighed and pulled it off. He sat awkwardly as Jason turned on the machine and walked back over to him. He touched Nico's stomach and mumbled to himself, crouching down and digging through the drawers in the table. He pulled a package out and handed it to Nico.   
"Is this..."  
"Yes, it is." Nico shut his eyes and sighed.   
"I don't... How do I use it?" He glanced at Jason. Jason handed him a small cup.   
"Go down the hall to the bathroom. Pee in this cup and bring it back here." Nico nodded and shuffled out of the room and down to the bathroom. 

"What does it say?" Nico asked, peering over Jason's shoulder.  
"Give it a minute. Go sit down, I'll tell you when it develops." Nico nodded and sat down, still staring intently at Jason.  
"i thought you said I couldn't..."  
"You definitely should not be able to get pregnant. But I guess we'll see." Jason leaned against the wall, staring at Nico curiously. "When did you tell Will?"  
"Tell him what?"   
"That you were trans."  
"Uh... Three weeks ago? Yeah, because afterwards we-" Nico stopped and stared at his feet. Jason nodded, then glanced over his shoulder. He pulled the stick up and studied it, chewing his lip thoughtfully. "What does it say?"  
"Congratulations. You're having a child."


	11. Tell Will

"I... I thought you said it wasn't possible." Nico stammered, touching his stomach gingerly.   
"I did say that. You did use protection, right?"  
"No, y-you said I couldn't get pregnant. Why would I-"  
"I said you couldn't get pregnant if you used protection. The chances were already pretty low but they drop to zero if you use condoms." Nico stared at him. "I thought you guys would know to use-"  
"Sorry. We didn't use it because we thought-"  
"I know. i thought I clarified it." He handed Nico his shirt and held up the test. "Do you want this?" Nico shook his head. "Okay. You can leave now. Go straight home and _tell Will_."  
"I know."  
"Nico, this is serious. You have to tell him." Nico sighed.   
"I will. Thank you." He stood up, then strode from the room. Jason watched him leave, frowning. 

"How did it go?" Will asked as soon as Nico walked into the apartment.   
"What? Oh, it went well, I guess."  
"What did he say?" Will asked and Nico bit his lip.  
"Oh, just... To eat more?" Nico muttered, his voice raising slightly.   
"Nico. What did he say?" Will asked, his voice serious.   
"I-I don't... Nothing really important... He just..." Nico stammered, his voice shaking. Will put a hand on Nico's shoulder and Nico rested his cheek on it.   
"Nico, why do you keep lying to me?"  
"I-I don't know. I'm sorry..." He whimpered. Will sighed and lifted Nico's cheek, kissing his nose.   
"It's okay- No. No, it isn't. I want you to tell me. I... Sometime. Please." Nico bit his lip, but nodded.   
"I will, just... I need to lay down and think... I'm sorry." Will waved his hand dismissively.   
"I understand." He pecked Nico's lip and let him shuffle to their room and shut the door. Will sighed and wandered to the couch, laying down and pulling Apolla onto his lap. He stroked her back and kissed her forehead. She gurgled happily and shut her eyes. She immediately began to snore and Will sighed.  _I need to talk to Nico but... I'll wait until he's ready._ He shook his head but shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Nico looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed, tugged his shirt off, then stared at his stomach.  _It doesn't look any different... I guess it will get bigger._ He glanced down at his tattoo and froze. It had finally disappeared.  _Me and Will can get the tattoo- wait... Could I get a tattoo?_ He touched his stomach, then flopped onto the bed and pulled out his phone. He pulled up google and typed quickly.  _Can pregnant people get tattoo's?_ He stared at his phone as it loaded, then skimmed through the results. " _No... It's dangerous... It could harm your baby-" Okay, I'm done._ Nico tossed the phone onto the chair on the other side of the room and covered his face.  _Okay... Maybe Will won't find out. Maybe I can make it through the pregnancy, then say I found the baby, then tell him the tattoo's disappeared! No, that won't work. He may be blind but he isn't a fucking idiot._ Nico sighed, resting his hands on his stomach gingerly.  _What if I can't do this... Maybe I should abort?_ He stared at his stomach sadly.  _I want to tell him, but... What if he leaves me?_ He bit his lip.  _I-I can't do this... I'll just ask Will what he thinks about abortion and... Go from there I guess._ He continued to gaze at his stomach.  _I should sleep first... Maybe I'll get a better idea..._ He sighed and shut his eyes, falling asleep with his hands on his stomach. 

Will clicked his tongue as Nico wandered into the room, showing him he was awake. Nico shuffled over and Will pulled his legs up. Nico sat on the cushion and Will adjusted so Nico could lean on his shoulder.   
"You okay?" Will asked and Nico nodded slightly, nuzzling Will's chest. "Do... Do you want to talk about something?"  
"Yeah..." Nico breathed. Will nodded, waiting patiently for Nico to continue. "What-What would you think if-if someone's girlfriend was pregnant and-and they wanted an abortion but they didn't tell their boyfriend?"   
"Oh, wow... That's uh... That's a very loaded question, um..." Will sighed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Is- is Hazel...?"  
"What? Oh  _god_ no! I was just thinking..." Will nodded, chewing his lip.   
"I guess... I mean if I were put in this situation I would definitely want them to talk to me about it but... I guess it's her body her choice, right?" He chuckled sadly and Nico nodded.   
"What if she never told you about the pregnancy and just... Aborted it?"   
"I mean I guess it wouldn't hurt me because I wouldn't know, but... I would want them to trust me? I mean if they really didn't want I would respect that... Nico, why are we talking about this?" Will asked and Nico bit his lip.   
"Just-Just thinking... Can we go to bed now? I-I've had enough of this..."  
"Yeah. Yeah, me too." Will stood up and held out his hand. Nico took it quickly and walked with Will to the bed. He laid down on his back and Will furrowed his brow, shook his head, then laid beside Nico. Nico rested his head on Will's arm, shutting his eyes slowly.  
Will sighed and they lay in silence for a moment before Will cleared his throat. "Nico? What do the tattoo's look like?" Nico flinched slightly.  
"Uh... F-Fading. Not quite gone but definitely getting there." Will hummed in response and kissed Nico's cheek.  
"Goodnight, I..."  
"I know." Will pecked Nico's lips and shut his eyes. "Goodnight."


	12. I Love You (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finally tells Will the truth.

* _2 weeks later_ *

"You're still sick? Didn't Jason give you something?" Will asked, rubbing Nico's shoulders softly.   
"No, uh... Can you give me a minute?" Will nodded sadly and left the room, Apolla trailing behind him. Nico stood up and brushed his teeth, staring at his stomach. It had finally started growing, thought it was bigger than he had expected it to be at 4 and a half weeks. He touched his chest and winced, then shook his head and shuffled to the living room.   
"Are you feeling better?" Will asked as Nico laid across his lap. He grabbed Will's hand and set it on his stomach. "Nico?"He bit his lip. "Have you been... Eating more than usual?"  
"Yes. But... That's not why I'm... Bigger." He stammered, his hand starting to shake.   
"Are you okay? Nico, talk to me, please." Will touched his cheek.  
"I... I need to call Jason. Sorry..." Nico jumped up and ran to the phone, dialing Jason's number.   
"Nico? What's up?"  
"Hey Jason... I-I need help..."  
"What happened? Is it the baby?"  
"Y-yes but... I was going to tell Will but..." Jason sighed heavily on the other side of the phone.  
"I'll be over in a minute. Actually, I'm already here."  
"Why are-"  
"I was taking a walk. What room number?"  
" _290_. Thanks, I-I owe you one..." Jason laughed, then hung up. Nico sighed and glanced at Will, touching his stomach tenderly. 

"Hello, Jason. Why... What's going on?" Will asked and Jason sighed, glancing at Nico.   
"Nico needs to tell you something." Jason nodded pointedly at him and Will sighed.  
"Nico, I don't get why you haven't just told me already." Will touched Nico's knee. Nico stared at his feet, hands clasped over his tummy.   
"I... I don't know how to say this..." He looked up at Jason. Jason nodded and Nico bit his lip. "Okay... You-You know how I said I couldn't get pregnant?"  
Will nodded. "Yes? I don't get what this has to do.... Oh, Gods." Will covered his mouth. "You..."  
"Yeah. I... I'm pregnant." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 290? Did anyone get it? No? Okay...


	13. I Love You (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico tells Will the truth.

Will pursed his lips and nodded. "I... I had a hunch." Nico stared at him.  
"You  _knew_ and you didn't  _ask me?_ " Nico asked, raising his voice.   
"I didn't know, I just thought that might be why." Will explained, sounding hurt. "Nico, I was training to be a doctor before- the incident." Nico sighed.  
"Right. Sorry, I..." He shook his head, staring at the ground.   
Jason stood up suddenly. "I'll leave you two to talk... Nico, come in tomorrow for a check up." He spoke as he left the apartment, shutting the door quietly behind him.   
"Nico..." Will sighed, stroking Nico's cheek. "You... How long have you..."  
"Almost five weeks." Nico muttered and Will nodded.   
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his voice shaky.  
"I didn't want you to leave me." Nico whimpered, burying his face in Will's lap.  
"Nico, I would never leave you. I... I love you." Nico sniffled and looked up at Will.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I mean... Yeah, why wouldn't I? You're an amazing person."   
"I... Thank you. I love you too." Nico pressed his lips against Will's. Will sighed, resting a hand on Nico's back. Nico pulled away suddenly, his hand jerking to his stomach. "The baby's moving..." He smiled and glanced at Will.   
"Gods, a baby! I can't... I can't even imagine." He touched Nico's stomach hesitantly. "Does it feel weird?"   
"Sort of... I mean, they aren't really doing much."  
"They?" Will asked, his eyebrows shooting up in alarm.  
"Oh, I just meant it as like a gender neutral pronoun. I mean, we don't know..."  
"Thank the Gods." Nico glared at him. "I mean... Two would be a lot..."  
"I guess." Nico shrugged. "I wonder how many hazel's having... I'm going to go to bed."  
"Oh, me too." Will stood up, scooping Nico into his arms.  
"Will! What are you doing?"  
"Carrying you?"   
"I know that I just meant why!"  
"Because... I thought it would be nice?" Will mumbled sadly.   
"It is but you have to warn me first. I thought I was going to die." Nico said quickly, nuzzling Will's neck. "Sorry, the baby's making my crazy." He murmured as Will set him on the bed.   
"Oh...  _Oh!"_ Will gasped as Nico lifted his knee to nudge Will's thighs. "The baby... What if they hear?"   
"Their grandchildren are going to hear." Nico purred and Will smirked.  
"I'll make sure of that." Will growled, tugging Nico's sweats off and sliding down to his thighs.


	14. Hazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico goes to the doctor with someone.

"Nico." Will whispered, shaking his smol boyfriend carefully. "Nico, you have to go to the doctor's today."   
Nico groaned in protest, rolling over to face Will. "I don't want to move."   
"But Nico, you have to go." Will poked his stomach softly. "The baby." Nico sighed deeply.   
"What time is it?"  
"Almost one..." Nico stared at him. "We were up all night..."  
"Oh  _god,_ I  _know!_ I don't think I can even move..." Nico groaned and Will chuckled slightly.   
"Sorry.... I love you."  
Nico sighed, resting his forehead against Will's chest. "I love you too... Now carry me to the bath."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Will asked as Nico leaned against the counter.   
"Actually, I called Hazel while I was in the bath and she said she would come. You can if you want to, though."   
"I can stay here. You haven't seen your sister in a while. I wouldn't want to intrude." Nico smiled, nodded, and kissed Will.   
"Thanks. We can... I'll make it up to you later." He promised, staring into Will's eyes. He knew Will couldn't see, but he always seemed to know what Nico was doing and where he was.   
"Gods, Nico. If you keep up like this you'll kill yourself." Nico shrugged, pulling on a pair of flip flops.   
"Gotta get it all out before the baby comes." He pecked Will' lips again then spun (rather ungracefully) out the door. 

Nico waved as Hazel shuffled into the room, sitting in a chair next to the table he was situated on. Jason glanced up, smiling at her. "Hazel, right? Piper talks about you sometimes. How far are you?"  
"Almost two months." Hazel answered sweetly, her hand resting on her stomach.   
"Do you have someone looking after you?" Jason asked as he squeezed gel onto his hand.   
"Frank, my dad I guess... I don't have a doctor, though, if that's what you're asking." Jason nodded, spreading the gel on Nico's stomach.   
"Well, stop by anytime and I'll help you out. Now let's look at your baby." Jason spoke as he moved the stick on Nico's stomach. (? don't actual know what you use...).   
"How are they?"  
"It's doing fine. Larger than it should be, but... It looks fine." Jason nodded to himself.  
"Don't call them an it."  
"Sorry. I just don't want to confuse you. I mean, you can't really have twins but..." He shrugged and handed Nico a towel to wipe down his stomach.  
"Why can't I?"  
"I mean... You could, but it be really rare." Nico nodded, handed Jason the towel and shifted to an almost sitting position. "I don't know if you would want that, though... Twins are a lot of work, especially for a first time mom- parent, sorry."  
"I guess... Thank you." He scooted forward and grimaced slightly. "Hazel, you should come over. I think Will wants to see you."   
"Yeah, I think that would be okay. Frank has work."   
"Cool. Jason?" Nico asked and Jason shook his head.  
"Can't. I have work to do, but thanks for the offer." He muttered, then waved them off. 

Hazel sighed as she leaned against the wall, watching Nico unlock the door. "God, your limp is killing me! What happened?" She asked and Nico glanced up.  
"What hap... Oh. Um... The baby, I guess..." His cheeks darkened and Hazel grinned.   
"I know all about that." She laughed and Nico scowled, shoving the key back into his pocket.  
"Don't remind me..." He muttered and Hazel shook her head.   
"Nico, you've known Frank forever. How would you feel if I hated Will for fucking you?"  
Will poked his head above the couch and Apolla followed suit. "What did I do?"  
Nico screamed and ran into the wall, his hand wrapping protectively around his stomach. "Holy _fuck_ , Will! You scared me." Hazel fell to her knees, gasping with laughter.  
"What... What did I do?" Will asked, cocking his head to the side.  
"You just... Remember last night?"  
Will flushed. "I- yeah." He glanced in Hazel's direction.  
"You did that." Nico answered, pecking Will's lips. Hazel puffed out out as she fell onto the couch. "Oh, I invited Hazel over. Hope you don't mind." Nico added as he sat on Will's lap.   
"I can see that." Will hummed, clasping his hands over Nico's stomach.   
"I could go if you want." Hazel suggested and they both shook their heads.   
"No, you just got here." Will said, dismissively waving a hand before dropping it back onto Nico's stomach. "We don't want you to leave. Unless you you want to..." Will buried his face in Nico's neck.   
"Yeah, I... I'll just go. I think Frank has something." Hazel said quickly, standing up and waving at Nico.   
_I'm sorry! I'll call you._ Nico mouthed and Hazel nodded, shutting the apartment door behind herself.  
"Want to do anything?" Nico asked, chewing his lip as Will's lips tickled his collar bone.  
"Yes." Will murmured, resting a hand on Nico's thigh. Nico rested his head on Will's shoulder, kissing his neck softly.   
"Room?" Will hummed softly.   
"Still washing the sheet."  
"I'll lock the door."


	15. Very Important!

I have been thinking about what the next chapter will be and there are two options: smut (continued form last chapter) or a time skip to... 8 or 9 weeks? Please leave a comment for which you would rather have, and if I will try to get it up sometime tomorrow, but it may have to wait until Sunday. 

Also, I might put this story on hiatus for a while. It shouldn't last too terribly long, but I have fallen into a plot hole in my planning and desperately need to fill it. 


	16. Hazel (extras)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut from the chapter Hazel.

_"I'll lock the door."_

Nico locked the door, then went back to the couch, straddling Will's thighs. He pushed his face against Will's bare chest, wrapped his arms around his neck, and sighed contently.   
"What do you want to do?" Will asked, twirling Nico's hair around his finger.   
"What we did last night?" Nico suggested and Will laughed slightly.   
"Nico, we did everything last night. Unless you want to do all of that again?" Nico's eyes widened.  
"Oh,  _god,_ no. No offense, just... I could hardly move all day." Will nodded, rubbing Nico's back softly, slowly moving his hand down. Nico rested his head on Will's shoulder, moving to unbutton his pants.  
"Nico, you know they just come off, right?" Nico nodded, pulling them off and dropping them a the bottom of the couch.   
"Yeah, but unbuttoning things makes it more romantic." Nico muttered as Will pulled Nico's shirt off, then his pants. "You got lube?" He asked and Will nodded, pulling it from a drawer. He squirted it onto his fingers, then pressed them against Nico's entrance. Nico shivered, but pushed down against them. He gasped softly as they slipped in, his hands clasping behind Will's neck. Will nibbled Nico's neck, scissoring his fingers.   
"Nico..." He murmured as Nico moaned quietly.  
"Put it in." Nico whimpered and Will nodded, pulling his fingers out and nudging his member into Nico. Nico sighed, grimacing as he pushed onto Will.   
"You okay?" Nico nodded, sinking all the way down onto Will and leaning back to look at Will. "What did Jason say about the baby?"  
"Just that they were doing good and it isn't possible for me to have twins." Will nodded, drumming his fingers lightly on Nico's back.   
"Do you want twins?" Nico shrugged, wiggling his hips.  
"I don't know. That might be a little overwhelming, so... I guess I'm happy I can't?" Will nodded, pecking Nico's lips.   
"I love you." Will murmured and Nico pecked Will's lips.  
"I love you, too." Nico spoke as he rolled his hips onto Will, both of them groaning softly. "What do you want for dinner?"   
"What about- ngh. Sorry, um... Chinese?" Will breathed and Nico nodded, gasping as Will bucked his hips.  
"Yeah, that sounds go-" Nico cut off with a moan, burying his face in Will's shoulder. He sighed heavily as he continued to move his hips and press against Will's member. Will held Nico's sides and pulled his towards him, kissing Nico's chest. Nico moaned, clenching around Will and spilling onto Will's stomach. Will growled, nibbling Nico's nipple as he came inside Nico. Nico gasped, arching his back and tangling his fingers in Will's hair. Nico opened his eyes as the couch dipped down beside him.   
"Apolla, down." Will spoke in short pants and Apolla tilted her head.   
"It's fine, Will. She's seen this before." Nico muttered and Will furrowed his brow.   
"What?"  
"She always watches. Usually just when we have sex but sometimes when I'm alone." Nico shrugged and Will gave a short laugh.  
"Why are you masturbating in front of my dog?"  
"I don't know. I don't want her to get mad at me for pushing her off me." Will shook his head, rubbing Nico's chest with his thumb.   
"She lays on you?" Will asked, turning to stare at Apolla. She whimpered, ducking her head. Nico smiled and rubbed her head, sighing softly.   
"Yep. Right on my chest. Sometimes she even kisses me."  
"I kiss better..." Will mumbled and Nico laughed, pushing his forehead against Will's.   
"Yeah, you don't drool as much." He teased and Will sighed, rubbing Nico's cheek. "I love you." Nico murmured and Will hummed, pressing their lips together.  
"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the ending was awkward, but... You guys wanted smut, here you go. And yes, they have casual conversation during sex.   
> Also, this story will be going on hiatus for a while... I've got to work out some holes in the plot and change some things.... I might still put some chapters up, but if I do they probably won't be on the normal days...


	17. Io staro con te per sempre (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is rape in the chapter, so be warned. It isn't described, but it does happen and there are implications of it happening.

_*1 week later*_

"Nico, we're out of milk again." Will spoke as he flopped onto the couch beside Nico, scooping Apolla onto his lap.   
"Can't you go buy it?" Nico groaned and Will shook his head.   
"No, I have to take Apolla to the vet. I think she's sick." She sneezed and Will raised his eyebrows. Nico sighed, his hands resting on his stomach. "Is the baby bothering you? I guess I could run out and get it but it would take a while..."   
"It's fine. Just a stomach ache but I'll get something for it..." Will nodded, pecking Nico's lips as he stood up. "Love you."  
"Love you, too. Be safe." Nico rolled his eyes, patting Apolla's head.   
"This is the safest neighborhood, Will. I'll be fine." Will sighed, squeezing Nico's hand. "I promise." 

Nico sighed, stepping out of the store into the glow of a street light.   
"Hey babe. You out alone?" Nico's heart sped up as he felt someone grab his wrist. He spun around, tearing his wrist from the strangers grasp. The stranger smirked at him and stepped forward. Nico took a step back, feet slipping off the curb. His hand went to his stomach instinctively and the man's grin widened.   
"Leave me alone." Nico whimpered and the man chuckled, taking another step forward.   
"What, you want me to leave you alone in the dark? With your helpless child?" Nico clenched his jaw, taking another step back. "You better get out of the street, there's a car coming." The man nodded to the headlights and Nico bit his lip. The man rolled his eyes and yanked Nico out of the street, then pulled him into the store alley. Nico struggled to pull away and the man tsked. "Be careful, princess." He spoke softly as he pulled out a knife. Nico stared at him in horror, hand clutching around his stomach.  
"Please. Don't-Don't hurt my baby." The man hummed as he pulled Nico's pants down.   
"If you're quiet I won't have to hurt anyone, but trust me. The baby will be the first to go." He growled, then rammed himself into Nico.

Nico pushed the door open, biting down on his thumb to keep from crying anymore. Will stood up, walking over to Nico.  
"You were gone longer than I expected you to be." Nico swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Are you okay?" Nico nodded again, squeezing his eyes shut. "Nico, why don't you have the milk?"  
"I-I forgot it..." Nico whimpered, his voice shaking. Will lifted his hand up to Nico's cheek, frowning as he felt the wetnees from tears.   
"Nico. Did something? You sound horrible."  
"I'm fine." Nico growled, his arm's wrapped around his stomach. Will stepped back in surprise, chewing on his lip.  
"Please stop lying to me." Will pleaded and Nico stared at the ground, sniffling slightly.   
"I need to shower." Nico whispered and stepped around Will, running down the hall to the bathroom. Will turned to follow him but stopped when he heard the door lock and the water turn on. Will sighed sadly as he heard Nico crying quietly, the heartbreaking sound echoing around the room. Will slid down the wall across from the door and slipped his hand into his pocket. He pulled out the small ring and bit his lip, then shut his hand around it.   
"It will have to wait, then..." He murmured, shut his eyes, and ran his thumb over the surface of the ring.  _Io staro con te per sempre..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was going on hiatus but I thought I would give you guys an extra chapter. I would like to explain in detail why I'm going on hiatus.   
> 1\. I plan on giving this story two parts. This one will end after this chapter (once I post part 2) and I will stop writing it for a while.  
> 2\. I need to work on the rest of the plot (one of the reasons I am making this story two parts)  
> 3\. I am now working on another story, which I will most likely put on Wattpad in case you are interested. 
> 
> I will be posting part 2 as soon as I can, maybe even within the next few hours.


	18. Io staro con te per sempre (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has implications of rape. Please use discretion. 
> 
> This is the last chapter for this story. I will not be putting up the sequel until I am ready, so please be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last translation isn't exactly right, but this was the best I could do  
> Also, my computer thought it would be funny to turn off spell check so... Sorry if some of the words are misspelled.

Nico lay on his side, emotionless eyes staring at the wall, filled with tears.  
"Nico... Jason called to remind you that you have an appointment tomorrow."  
Nico bit his lip.  
"Nico, I-I would understand if you were mad at me," Will's hand tightened around the ring he held. "But you have to take care of our baby. Your baby. I-I don't know... Nico you need to care care of the baby."  
Nico shut his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
"Please. I... Jason needs to check." Will waited for an answer. When he realized he wasn't getting one, he sighed deeply. "I'll ask if Jason can come over... Do you want me to sleep on the couch?"   
Nico curled up into a smaller ball and Will shook his head. He strode to the bed and reached for his pillow, freezing when Nico flinched. Will bit his lip and stepped back, then left the room, leaving his pillow.

"Nico, how are you?" Jason asked cheerfully as he sat on the bed beside Nico. Nico stared at the wall, his head resting on his knees. "Will said you weren't talking. Could you tell me why?" Nico glanced at Jason and shook his head. "Okay... Take you shirt off so I can check." Nico bit his lip and pulled his knees closer to his chest. "Nico, we need to make sure the baby is okay."  
Nico looked at his feet. "N-No..." He whimpered and Jason stared at him.  
"Nico, you can;t just not do this. You need to-"  
"No." Nico said, slightly louder. Jason clenched his jaw and nodded stiffly.   
"I'm going to give you one more chance before I cal your sister." Nico glared at Jason. "Remember that I gave you a choice." Jason growled, then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Nico looked up as the door opened. Hazel smiled at him and shut the door behind her, sitting next to him.   
"Hey." She said and Nico nudged her slightly as way of greeting. "What happened?" He bit his lip. She sighed and got onto her knees, turning to face him. He had a black eye and a small cut on his cheek. His wrist was bruised and red, like his neck and hip. She saw dark spots on his grey pants, most of them on his upper thighs but some near his crotch. Hazel bit her lip and leaned forward, wrapping her arms carefully around Nico.   
"I-I didn't want to..." Nico whimpered and Hazel nodded.   
"I know. I'm sorry this happened to you." She touched his hand where it rested on his stomach. "The baby..."  
"I think it's okay. I... I had to do it or he would kill them." Hazel covered her mouth, tears welling in her eyes.   
"Oh, Nico. Do you know who it was?" Hazel asked and Nico bit his lip.  
"I think I might...."  
"Have you showered since it happened?"   
"No. I turned the water on so Will wouldn't hear me..." Hazel jumped up, making Nico flinch slightly.   
"Nico, we need to go the police station." Hazel said and Nico bit his lip. "They need to find this person, Nico. I won't tell Will or Jason where we're going." Nico nodded and stood up, wincing slightly. Hazel helped him walk to the door and lead him down the hall. Will stood up and Hazel shook her head. "We'll be back soon. We just need to do something." Jason looked at her questioningly but she ignored it and took Nico to her car. 

Hazel looked up as Officer Chase walked back into her office. She leaned against the wall, staring at Nico until he looked up at her.  
"We need your permission to do a rape kit." Nico nodded.   
"I... I give you permission." Hazel rubbed Nico's shoulder comfortingly and he sighed. "How much is it?"  
Officer Chase stared at him sadly. "I'll cover it. Follow me, there's a private room you can to it in. Is it okay if I help you." Nico bit his lip but nodded, grimacing as he stood up.   
"Is it okay if I come, too, Officer Chase." Hazel and Officer Chase smiled.  
"Of course, but please, call me Annabeth."

Annabeth cleared her throat to get Nico and Hazel's attention. "It will take us a few weeks to get results in. You say you think you might know who it is?" Nico nodded.  
"I-I don't really know his name but... My boyfriend talked about him a while ago and I forgot..." Annabeth nodded.   
"If you're willing to give me a description it might help us know who we're looking for."  
Nico nodded, chewing his lip. "Pale blond hair, blue eyes.... Scrawny." Nico whimpered and Annabeth smiled sympathetically, hesitantly touching his shoulder.   
"Don't be embarrassed or ashamed. Scrawny people can be unbelievably strong, especially if they have a reason to be." Nico stared at his feet and Annabeth stood up. "We'll call you when we get the results back. Be safe."

Will stood up as the door opened and Nico avoided his eyes.   
"Nico, I need to check the baby." Jason said and Nico nodded, still leaning against Hazel.   
"I know. I... In my room." Nico muttered and limped away. Jason stared at him fro a moment before looking at Hazel. She shook her head and he sighed, then followed Nico. Nico already had his shirt off and was cradling himself self-consciously. Jason stared at his olive skin, covered in dark bruises.   
"Nico, what happened?" Nico bit his lip, still staring at the ground.   
"I... I don't want to talk about it."   
"Fair enough. Sorry if my hands are a bit cold." Jason said as he put a hand on Nico's lower back and the other on his stomach. He moved his hand over Nico's tummy, poking it softly. "Tell me if it hurts." Nico nodded as Jason continued to inspect his stomach. He prodded the bruise on Nico's stomach and Nico winced.   
"It hurts."  
"Is it just the bruise or the stomach." He asked and poked it again.  
"Just the bruise." Jason nodded and stepped back, eyeing Nico.   
"It seems that the baby is fine... Are you bleeding?" Nico's face contorted and he chewed his lip, shrugging slightly.  
"I-I don't think it's the baby... Just from.... Tearing." Nico whispered and Jason stared at him for a moment. His expression suddenly changed, his mouth in the shape of an "O".  
He started to say something but stopped when he saw the fear and shame in Nico's eyes. He sighed and nodded. "I can check if you want me to. Just to be sure." Nico thought about it for a minute, than nodded slightly and pulled off his pants and underwear, standing awkwardly. "Lay on your back and spread your legs. I'm going to put gloves on." Nico looked terrified. "I don't have to do this if you don't want." Jason reassured and Nico bit his lip. Jason stared at him, then turned to put a pair of gloves on as Nico started to lay down.   
"What... What are you going to do?" Nico asked as Jason turned back toward him, pulling the last glove on.   
"I'm going to feel around the area, maybe inside if that's okay." Nico's face turned pink and he nodded. "Okay. Tell me if it hurts."   
"I know." Nico mumbled and Jason knelt in front of Nico, pushing his thumb near his entrance. Nico hissed in Pain and Jason hummed softly, moving his thumb around. "Hurts." Nico said hoarsely and Jason nodded.   
"I'm going to put my thumb in now." Nico nodded and Jason slipped his thumb in. Nico tensed, his body shaking.  
"Hurts." Jason moved his thumb around. Nico bit his knuckle, toes curling. "Stop." He gurgled quietly. Jason continued to move his thumb. "Jason. Stop!" Nico wailed and Jason pulled out immediately, pulling his gloves off.   
"I'm so sorry. I couldn't hear you." Nico stayed still. "The baby should be fine. Call me if it starts bothering you." Jason murmured, then left the room.

Hazel kissed Nico's forehead as she pulled away from their hug.   
"Tell Will."  
Nico was silent for a moment. "Why?" He asked quietly and Hazel sighed.  
"He... He really loves you, Nico. He don't tell him anything and he was- He thinks you don't like him."  
"But I do."  
"Then you have to tell him." She held out her pinky. he bit his lip as he hooked his pinky around hers. She nodded, then stepped towards the door. "You do love him, right?"   
"Of course I do." Nico spoke in a hoarse voice.   
"Would you marry him?" She asked and he stared at her.   
"Why are yu asking me these questions?"  
"Nico." He sighed.  
"I... I don't know. I want to, but.... Hazel, he looked so similar to the guy that..." She nodded.   
"Nico, you know he wouldn't do that to you."   
"I know.... I'll tell him soon." He said and she nodded, then left. 

Will poked his head into the room. "Nico?"  
"Will?" Nico responded, his voice shaky.   
_Io staro con te per sempre_  
"Should I sleep on the couch again?" Nico bit his lip, arms tightening around his stomach.   
_I'll stay with you forever_  
"No. You can sleep in here." Nico mumbled and Will nodded, stepping cautiously to the bed, Apolla following behind him.  
_Nulla mi convincerà a lasciare_  
Will layed beside Nico, whose back was turned to him. Will touched Nico's shoulder questioningly and Nico tensed.  
_Noting will convince me to leave you_  
Will sighed, turning on his side so their backs were brushing against each other.   
_Sei perfetto per me_  
Nico waited until he was sure Will was asleep, then followed suit. He didn't dream that night.  
_You are perfect to me_

 _Hai qualcosa che mi serve I_  
n questo mondo pieno di gente ,  
c'è un uccidermi  
E se si muore solo una volta ,  
Voglio morire con te

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the end doesn't make sense, but I was getting getting really emotional and couldn't see through ,my tears


	19. Sequel

So, I've started working on the sequel, and I've gotten a couple chapters done. I'm actually going to do a mass update, within the next hour or so.... I feel you guys have earned it. :)


End file.
